Pokemon Love! Minun's World
by SloshedMail
Summary: This is one story that a lot of Pokemon have fun.
1. Frontier

SloshedMail's Stories presents...

Pokemon Love! Minun's World!  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only have some games of it)  
SM: Before I start the story, here are the Characters.

Male Pokemon

Minun  
Rhyhorn  
Aron  
Jumpluff  
Nidoran Male  
Castform  
Pikachu  
Zangoose  
Venomoth  
Zapdos  
Vibrava  
Gulpin  
Numel  
Seviper  
Elekid  
Mudkip  
Machop  
Growlithe  
Dustox  
Mawile  
Sableye

Female Pokemon

Plusle  
Horsea  
Nidoran Female  
Poochyena  
Magby  
Breloom  
Makuhita  
Smoochum  
Pichu  
Shelgon  
Mareep  
Flaaffy  
Vulpix  
Articuno  
Treecko  
Zigzagoon  
Wurmple  
Torchic  
Roselia  
Cyndaquil  
Hoothoot  
Charmander  
Seedot  
Beautifly

(If I messed up anything on this list, I'll restart this with a better list)

Chapter 1: Frontier

It all started out at Minun's Secret Base. Everybody(At least 47) was in there having fun. Playing games, talking, being alone... Especially Plusle and Minun. Because of them, Pikachu was jealous. Everyone has some adventures they never went to. But their lives went upside down. Minun was going to his Secret Base because he was carrying some Oran Berries to share. Plusle was waiting for him to come to the base.

"Hey, Plusle." -Minun

"Hi, Minun! We're waiting for you at the Secret Base. Ready to come in?" -Plusle

Plusle blushed after this.

"Yes, I'm ready." -Minun

Plusle and Minun went to Minun's base. Everyone else was in, doing some play-time. Pikachu always greets Plusle with a kiss on a cheek, but it was different. He wasn't here! Minun was confused.

"Where did he go now?" -Minun

"How would you know? He's outside!" -Everyone else

_'Then I better go and check on him. Maybe I'll battle him. This always happens...'_ -Minun

Minun then went out. Plusle followed him, without letting Minun know. He went to a forest, where he saw Pikachu. He was using Thundershock at a rock to see if it can break. Minun slowly came to Pikachu.

"Hi, Pikachu!" -Minun

Plusle was hiding on a bush to see what's going on.

"Hey, Minun!" -Pikachu

Pikachu was happy to see him. Minun was a little confused at first, but he came to him anyway. Pikachu, as a friend, shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you at a time like this." -Minun

Plusle kept looking at Minun all times. She wasn't going to leave Minun for a minute. Pikachu took Minun in a darker forest, where lights came from the trees.

"So, Minun, have you jumped high yet?" -Pikachu

"Yeah, I did." -Minun

Minun jumped high, out of the trees. The sun was bright from him. Then he dissapeared. Plusle started to go where Pikachu was until Minun reappeared to her. She freaked out.

"Minun!" -Plusle

"Sorry... I just teleported out from the sun." -Minun

Pikachu was surprised from the teleport, then he was mad.

"Plusle... (Starts to build up electricity) You're mine..." -Pikachu

To be continued...

SM: Sorry if all of my chapters are short. But sometimes, they'll get longer.

AN: If you are reviewing about Minun being like Jirachi, he is. Only if he's mad or anything else. I don't like flames...


	2. Minun's Big Secret

SM: Before I start this chapter, here are the pairings.

Pairings:

Plusle x Minun

Rhyhorn x Mareep

Flaaffy x Jumpluff

Nidorans Male and Female

Pikachu x Magby

Zangoose/Seviper x Breloom

Aron x Horsea

Numel x Poochyena

Mudkip x Torchic

Zapdos x Articuno

Vibrava x Cyndaquil

Gulpin x Pichu

Venomoth x Shelgon

Dustox x Beautifly

SM: Any chapters have ONE pairing on it!

Chapter 2: Minun's big Secret

Minun's mark was a mystery from anyone who knows it.

"So, tell me how you teleported back here." -Plusle

"Well..." -Minun

Flashback

(Not on Chapter 1)

Minun jumped high out of the trees. Minun thought that the sun was blocking him from seeing anywhere else. He froze there, floating around. He then began to power up and his "Special" eye slowly opened. He disappeared from his spot to Plusle.

End Flashback

"Oh... It's because of that mark on your head..." -Plusle

"I know- Wait. You know my mark?" -Minun

"Nope! Never knew." -Plusle

Minun became a little embarrassed(If anyone knows the eye).

"Come on, Plusle. Let's go to my base and rest." -Minun

Plusle followed Minun back to the base. Plusle kept blushing at Minun. Pikachu was slowly spying on them if they was going to the next level.

"If only I could take Plusle while Minun is gone..." -Pikachu

Of course, Minun would hear something.

"What was that?" -Minun

Plusle was confused.

"What's what?" -Plusle

"Some sounds." -Minun

"I don't know what sounds are we hearing." -Plusle

Minun checked to see if nobody is around.

"Me neither." -Minun

They reached to Minun's base.

"I need to do something for a minute, Minun. I'll catch up later." -Plusle

"Okay. See you there!" -Minun

Minun went to his base after this. Plusle sat down on the grass. She kept blushing every time.

_'Okay, Plusle. It's now or never. I can tell him or give him a mail for him telling him that I love him...'_ -Plusle

Pikachu started to use Agility and took Plusle to go somewhere else.

"Pikachu? W-what are doing?" -Plusle

"Taking you somewhere else!" -Pikachu

Minun saw what Pikachu did. He was looking at a window.

"Oh, man! How did Pikachu catch us up!" -Minun

"What are you saying?" -Vibrava

"Oh, nothing..." -Minun

Minun left his base and followed Pikachu where he was going.

"Oh, no you don't!" -Minun

Pikachu was shocked. He stopped using Agility and dropped Plusle.

"How did you come here fast!" -Pikachu

"Easy. Following you!" -Minun

"Minun, you are going to be out of this Picture later on!" -Pikachu

Plusle went behind Minun and watched what's going on.

To Be Continued...

(This chapter is short, too. But here's my catch. Plusle x Minun coming next chapter.)


	3. The Battle

(Pairings: Plusle x Minun)

Chapter 3: The Battle

Minun and Pikachu was about to battle. Minun would do this because of Plusle. Pikachu would do this because he hates Minun. So he could hurt him. Plusle was watching the battle start. She needed to go and get something for a minute.

"So, any last words before I faint you?" -Pikachu

"Yeah. Only one." -Minun

Pikachu stared at him for a minute.

"Draw!" -Minun

Minun used Spark at him. Pikachu dodged the attack and used Quick Attack to hit him. Minun felt the attack and was backed up. Minun thought that this was too easy and waited for the next attack. Pikachu was going for his next move, Slam. Minun teleported from next to behind him. Then he used Spark again. Pikachu was hit and fell down.

"This is too easy!" -Minun

But when he laughed, Pikachu used Thunderbolt. Minun was feeling the damage(Not that much) but Pikachu tackled him after the last attack.  
Minun fell down after the hit.

"Is it easy now?" -Pikachu

"Yeah. It's still easy." -Minun

Pikachu used Slam to faint Minun but he quickly dodged it and got up.

Minun ran to him and disappeared again.

"Where did he go?" -Pikachu

Minun was floating on top of him and he Slammed him first. Pikachu's head hurted badly and couldn't get up.

"Give up, Pikachu!" -Minun

Pikachu slowly got up and grabbed Minun. He jumped up with him and done lots of front flips. He was ready for a Seismic Toss. Pikachu slammed Minun down very hard. Minun couldn't get up. His legs hurt more than anything.

"You need to give up." -Pikachu

Something happened to Minun. His "Special" eye slowly opened. Pikachu gasped that he had a third eye. The eye helped Minun use Hyper Beam at Pikachu. He was hit and was moving backward fast. Minun couldn't see him anymore. He slowly got up and walked to Plusle but she was gone. He only found a mail that his name on it.

XxX

Dear Minun (If you're there)

I haven't told you the truth about me yet.

So I wanted to tell you this.

I love you...

If you see me, go to your base.

Love, Plusle

XxX

Minun was shocked about Plusle loving him. So he came to his base fast.

"Where's Plusle?" -Minun

"She's in your room..." -Rhyhorn

Minun started to go in his room. In his room, he had a bed, some dolls, and his own Gameboy Advance SP. He saw Plusle there, sitting on his bed.  
"Plusle..." -Minun

"Have you read the mail yet?" -Plusle

"Yes..." -Minun

"Yeah... It's true..." -Plusle

Minun blushed.

"I love you too..." -Minun

He sat on his bed and they stared at each other for some seconds. Then Minun came closer to Plusle. They closed their eyes and started to kiss... Then their lips connected. It was a passionate kiss. Until somebody started to look at them kiss. They broke the kiss and blushed again.

"So, Minun... What's next?" -Plusle

"Nothing..." -Minun

The one that peeked at Plusle and Minun went away for a minute. Minun then fainted from Pikachu's attack. Plusle sent him in his bed to sleep.

"Have a nice sleep, Minun. I love you..." -Plusle

Meanwhile, Pikachu was flying away from the Beam. He landed where he was a very long way back to the Base.

To Be Continued…


	4. Enter Pandora!

SM: A new character approaches!

Chapter 4: Enter Pandora!

Pikachu was lost from an Unknown place. He couldn't find on thing that has a way to the base.

"Ugh... In this rate, I'll never make it..." -Pikachu

The next day, Minun woke up and got out of bed. He didn't know he fainted until he found the sky.

"Now what just happened here?" -Minun

Plusle came to his room and greeted him with a kiss.

"Hi, Minun. Had a nice sleep?" -Plusle

"Yeah, I did." -Minun

Plusle saw the sky that somebody was cutting the walls.

"What happened here?" -Plusle

"I don't know yet." -Minun

Minun climbed to the spot where Minun saw the walls and jumped out the base. He investigated the roof and the walls. He found somebody that was fainted. He came where it was.

"Oh, man..." -Minun

It soon got up and greeted him.

"Um... Where am I?" -?

"You're at Pokemon World." -Minun

"Oh..." -?

"Over here is my Secret Base." -Minun

Minun pointed where his base was.

"I can't fit there..." -?

"..." -Minun

"I'm Pandora. Nice to meet you." -Pandora

"I'm Minun." -Minun

Yep. He was Pandora. He was a person. Minun thought that he was like Pikachu but since he couldn't fit in the base, he wasn't him.

"So... Where can I see the other Pokemon?" -Pandora

"Later on. Better follow me." -Minun

Minun took Pandora to his base. Plusle looked at a window. She saw Pandora come here. Before Pandora was close to the base, Plusle attacked him.

"What are you doing here?" -Plusle

Pandora picked her up.

"Being your friend..." -Pandora

"Calm down, Plusle. He isn't the enemy!" -Minun

Since everyone else came where Plusle was, they all (Except Minun) gasped. They went back inside and stayed there. They were thinking that this is a bad dream so they'll wake up now. But Vibrava wasn't done yet. He came back outside and checked him.

"And who are you?" -Vibrava

"I'm Pandora. At least I'm very nice..." -Pandora

Pandora smiled as he laughed.

To be continued...


	5. Special Chapter: About Pandora

Name: Pandora 

Age: 16 

Gender: Male 

Clothes: Black shirt with a Charmeleon on it 

Clothes: Blue Pants 

Clothes: Green Sneakers 

Hair: Black 

Hats: None 

(Chapter 6 next.) 


	6. Before Nothing Looks Ahead

(Pairings: Numel x Poochyena)

Chapter 6: Before Nothing Looks Ahead...

Numel came outside to explore around. Pandora didn't notice Vibrava until he came out. Poochyena followed Numel around but Numel didn't see her until later on.

"Explain why are you here?" -Vibrava

"For being your friend." -Pandora

"And what's next?" -Minun

Pandora was shocked.

"GAH! I forgot! Hang on!" -Pandora

Pandora teleported somewhere else.

"Now what?" -Minun

Some minutes later, he came back with some Sitrus Berries. Everybody came out now. They wanted the berries because they were their favorites more than Oran. Everybody crowded on Pandora.

"..." -Pandora

He walked away because of the "Sitrus Berry" problem. Plusle backsmacked Vibrava on his head.

"Don't do that again!" -Plusle

"We need to go." -Minun

"Yeah. Because what Vibrava done to Pandora, I'm bored." -Plusle

Plusle and Minun left out to go somewhere.

"There was something that's in my mind..." -?

"Hunh?" -Rhyhorn

"Plusle and Minun. They had their first time kissing..." -?

"What happened?" -Mareep

"They were kissing in their room..." -?

"..." -Everyone else

Later that day...

Poochyena ran to the bushes and watched Numel find some items. He kept finding some Charcoal to keep for himself. He found some more to make something.

"What a day... Sometimes I can't find anything else but one thing I want..." -Numel

Poochyena listened to everything he said.

"Poochyena..." -Numel

Poochyena gasped...

"Yeah... I do love you... But I don't want to tell you yet..." -Numel

"You don't need to tell me now." -Poochyena

Numel looked at the bushes to see that Poochyena popped out of them. Numel was shocked...

"I love you too..." -Poochyena

Poochyena ran to him and kissed him. Numel was surprised for now...

_'Oh well...' -Numel_

Numel closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Somebody looked at them kiss (same thing as Plusle and Minun's first kiss).

To be continued...


	7. Minun's 2nd Battle

(Pairings: Rhyhorn x Mareep)

Chapter 7: Minun's 2nd Battle

"So... What's next?" -Minun

Everyone else (Except Numel, Poochyena, and Pandora) was sitting on the grass, chatting.

"Nothing..." -Mareep

"Not even anything?" -Rhyhorn

"Nope..." -Mareep

Everyone looked where the forest was. The trees were being pushed by the wind. Until they seen an explosion. The explosion shocked everyone.

(SM: They were surprised)

"Why this..." -Gulpin

"Come on!" -Minun

Rhyhorn, Mareep, Plusle, and Minun came to the explosion. They only saw smoke. A Hyper Beam was shot and hurted Minun. Minun was badly wounded. He didn't move anymore.

"Minun..." -Plusle

"Ugh... Who d-done this?" -Minun

"I... Don't know..." -Plusle

As the smoke cleared, Plusle gasped. She saw Pidgeot... Pidgeot was 2 times bigger than Plusle. Plusle backed away and came to Minun.

"Are you alright?" -Plusle

"Yeah." -Minun

With some power left from Minun, he got up. Rhyhorn and Mareep was standing there, watching what Plusle and Minun would do.

"Why are you here?" -Minun

"To destroy you!" -Pidgeot

Pidgeot started the battle with Quick Attack. Of course, they dodged it. Plusle used Thunderbolt but Pidgeot dodged that with Agility. Minun used Tackle at Pidgeot and hit him but he didn't felt it! Then Pidgeot used Gust at Plusle and she being blown away. She fell down after the attack.

"He's too hard to beat..." -Plusle

It was Minun's turn. Same as what he battled Pikachu, he ran and disappeared. This time he was behind him and used Thunder at him. Pidgeot was shocked (badly). He was still standing, receiving the shock. He came to Minun and his wings glowed. His Wing Attack... hitted Minun and he stopped using Thunder. Minun fell after this.

"You're right, Plusle..." -Minun

Rhyhorn and Mareep was still watching them battle. They didn't want to see them faint so they came to them.

"Plusle... Minun... Are you alright?" -Rhyhorn

"I got an idea." -Mareep

Plusle and Minun got up and heard Mareep's idea.

"This might work!" -Minun

"But it's not going to work perfectly..." -Mareep Plusle

"Hey!" -Mareep

Minun's hand touched Plusle's. Plusle's hand was on Mareep's wool. Rhyhorn attacked Pidgeot with Double Edge. Pidgeot was flying and crashed on the grass.

"Ready!" -Rhyhorn

Rhyhorn then fell on the grass. Plusle, Minun, and Mareep all used Thunder together. It hit Pidgeot and couldn't take it anymore and he was fainted.

"..." -Pidgeot

Minun wasn't done yet. He ran to him and grabbed him.

"Tell us why are you here!" -Minun

"I'm not telling you!" -Pidgeot

Minun smacked him.

"Tell us!" -Minun

"It's for Pikachu!" -Pidgeot

"Thanks..." -Minun

Minun threw him and Pidgeot flew away. Everyone's mouths were staring open.

"Come on, people." -Minun

Plusle and Minun were coming back to the base. Rhyhorn and Mareep were standing there staring at each other.

"Hey, you're coming?" -Plusle

"Yeah. Give us a minute." -Mareep

Plusle left and they were alone.

"Double Edge?" -Mareep

"Yeah..." -Rhyhorn

Mareep blushed.

"Rhyhorn, I like the way you battle so much..." -Mareep

"And I like the way you used Thunder..." -Rhyhorn

"I wanted to tell you this..." -Mareep

Rhyhorn kept looking at her. Mareep had sapphire eyes.

"I love you..." -Mareep

"I love you too..." -Rhyhorn

They were still staring at each other. They came closer and Mareep closed her eyes. Rhyhorn blushed but he followed her and closed his eyes too. But when they were about to kiss, it started to rain. They stopped and looked at the rain.

"Aww..." -Rhyhorn

"Come on, Rhyhorn..." -Mareep

Rhyhorn got up and walked Mareep back to the base, not knowing that something else would happen.

To be continued…


	8. What Flies Around Gets their Mate

Chapter 8: What Flies around gets their mate...

Rhyhorn and Mareep was a little soaked from the rain. They were in the base, together. As Minun told them about coming inside late, 2 flying Pokemon was looking at them having fun. They were Dustox and Beautifly. Although they were nice, they wanted to be alone, MORE than Plusle and Minun.

Dustox followed Beautifly out of the base from a window.

"Why did Pikachu do this!" -Minun

"Maybe he wants me..." -Plusle

"I know!" -Minun

"This is bad..." -Rhyhorn

"What do you think, Mareep?" -Plusle

"Same as Minun..." -Mareep

Pidgeot stopped flying and came to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Minun's ready..." -Pidgeot

"Okay..." -Pikachu

Pikachu was still in that lost place. He sometimes got on Pidgeot to see if the base is there. He would have revenge on Minun!

Beautifly landed on sand, Dustox was next to her. Dustox's hand was on her, softly touching her. They were at a beach (Next from the darker forest). Beautifly was blushing every time Dustox touched her.

Some Pokemon from the water was having fun. A Sharpedo was jumping out of the water, like a Dolphin. Some Squirtles and Horseas used Water Gun to make a fountain/soaker.

"It's all perfect..." -Dustox

Dustox was still softly touching Beautifly. It was about to turn night (It's now sunset).

"Wow... I can get to see the sunset now..." -Beautifly

"It's just like the last time we seen it..." -Dustox

FLASHBACK

There were 2 Wurmples together. A sunset was going to start when the Female one gotten sleepy.

"Don't sleep now... It's starting..." - M. Wurmple

"I... know..." - F. Wurmple

Female Wurmple slept anyway.

END FLASHBACK

Dustox remembered about this and was blushing.

As they were watching the sunset, Dustox came closer. Beautifly started to look at Dustox, which was coming closer.

"Dustox, I-" -Beautifly

Dustox's hand touched Beautifly's lips.

"Shh... I know..." -Dustox

Both hearts were beating faster when they were about to kiss... As they kiss, it turned night.

Beautifly letted go of the kiss.

"I love you, Dustox..." -Beautifly

"I love you too..." -Dustox

As they looked at a full moon, a Hyper Beam was going to hit Dustox...

To be continued...


	9. Pidgeot's 2nd Arrival

Chapter 9: Pidgeot's 2nd Arrival

Dustox gasped as the Beam almost hit him, but Beautifly pushed him and received the damage.

"(Acted like Vader) NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" -Dustox

Beautifly (In slow mode) fell down. Dustox's tears flowed down as he was saved, but as Beautifly slowly dying.

"No... Don't die..." -Dustox

Beautifly was damaged... Her breathing wasn't good, neither. Dustox saw this Pokemon... Pidgeot!

"Are you Minun?" -Pidgeot

Pidgeot was in shiny version. His hair on his head was now yellow instead of red.

"No, but why did you hurt Beautifly!" -Dustox

"I didn't mean to... I thought you was Minun..." -Pidgeot

Pidgeot flew away knowing that those 2 were alone again.

"It's okay... I'll r-rest for today..." -Beautifly

Beautifly fainted after her last words. Dustox picked her up and flew to the base.

Pidgeot was at the base first. He decided that he would use Hyper Beam to destroy the base... and he did. Everybody woke up from the base. The top part (Upstairs) bursted into flames. Minun quickly got out and saw the base.

"But why..." -Minun

Plusle was out second.

"..." -Plusle

"Who has done this?" -Minun

As Plusle started to look at Minun, someone's wings badly hitted Minun. He landed on his knees, and then was down.

"Got you now!" -Pidgeot

"Oh, you again?" -Plusle

"Now it's complete!" -Pidgeot

Everybody came out to see what happened, even Pandora.

"But why..." -Pandora

Pidgeot backed everyone up by using Whirlwind. He then used Hyper Beam again. The base (All of the parts of the base) blowed up. Everybody gasped in dismay.

Pandora got up and quickly attacked him. Pidgeot's head moved as a dodge. Pidgeot used Wing Attack at Pandora, but he transformed to Graveler and used Rock Tomb. Pidgeot was stuck there for a moment.

"Too weak." -Pandora (As Graveler)

Pidgeot broke out from the attack and used Quick Attack. The attack wasn't good, anyway. He was backing up manually, mad. He screamed out loud for some seconds. Pikachu came out and used Thunder Wave at Pandora. Pandora didn't felt it, but he was paralyzed.

"Who is he?" -Pikachu

"Pandora." -Pidgeot

Pandora (As Graveler) transformed back. He was growling from the attack. Minun got up slowly as Plusle helped him.

"Pidgeot, take Pandora. I'll get Minun." -Pikachu

"Okay." -Pidgeot

The two splitted up as Pandora used Thunderpunch on his own. Pidgeot was flying from the attack and crashed down again (Just like Rhyhorn did). Pidgeot quickly got up and used Fly. Pandora countered it with Take Down.

On Pikachu's side, Minun used Tackle at him. Pikachu used Mega Kick to back Minun from his spot. Plusle took Pikachu's hand and threw him. Minun jumped up and exact timing, he used Mega Punch - backstabbing - at him. Pikachu didn't move for a while.

(The video splits)"Too easy!" -Pandora and Minun

Pikachu and Pidgeot backed up and they were back where they started.

"Darn..." -Pikachu

"We'll get you later on!" -Pidgeot

Pikachu was on Pidgeot and he flew away. Everybody's tears started to go out because they lost their home, Minun's base.

Pandora started to power up like CRAZY!

"Why did they do this?" -Pandora

"Hey, calm down! At least he didn't get his own base..." -Minun

Pandora started to calm down.

"We can find some more bases now." -Pandora

Everyone followed Pandora until there was a good base. Some hours of finding, and as the sun rises, Castform found one that was just like Minun's Base.

"Alright!" -Pandora

"But what are we going to name it?" -Plusle

"Pandora and Friend's!" -Minun

To Be Continued...


	10. Pokemon Love Fight

(Pairings: Castform x Charmander / Hoothoot / Seedot)

Chapter 10: Pokemon Love Fight

Everyone thanked Castform for finding a base for Pandora. Like Minun's base, it had more stuff.

Charmander, Seedot, and Hoothoot were in love for Castform but they didn't want to tell him. Charmander told Castform to stay in her home for today; He was tired. Since it was morning, Castform was now like the sun.

Hoothoot, and Seedot were at a window, looking what Charmander would do. Castform was in Charmander's room, chatting.

"This is just like home..." -Castform

"I know, Castform..." -Charmander

"I need to check what else in your home." -Castform

Charmander showed what else was in her home. She showed Castform her bathroom, kitchen, and her private room (Castform was allowed to go in).

"So, this is the room?" -Castform

"Yes." -Charmander

The room was very warm. Charmander had a bed (Very warm), some chairs, and a diary.

'_Wow... I can't believe I'm in a private room...'_-Castform

Charmander took Castform's arms and took him to her bed. Hoothoot pecked 2 holes so she, and Seedot can see what Charmander would do. Some minutes later, after talking (Knowing that they were staring at each other), Charmander touched him.

"Castform..." -Charmander

"Yes?" -Castform

"I love you..." -Charmander

Castform suddenly blushed.

"I love you too..." -Castform

Charmander was still touching Castform, until they kissed. Seedot and Hoothoot's hearts broke because of this.

"Why this?" -Seedot

"I don't know..." -Hoothoot

"I got a plan!" -Seedot

Hoothoot and Seedot talked it out for their plan. They wanted Castform (As Charmander did to him)... Some hours later, after the plan, and of what Castform would do, Hoothoot and Seedot had their first kiss with him. Later, Charmander started to go in her home until Castform was there.

"Hey, Castform." -Charmander

Seedot and Hoothoot came after Castform.

"Hiya, Charmander!" -Seedot

"How's everyone doing?" -Castform

All of the girls blushed. It's like Castform used Attract at them. At least they didn't say anything.

"Hm..." -Castform

"Seedot, we need to be going." -Hoothoot

"Okay. See you!" -Seedot

After they left, Charmander and Castform were alone again.

"Listen, Charmander. I've seen Seedot and Hoothoot today." -Castform

"You did?" -Charmander

"Yeah. After the kiss with you, they decided that they kissed me..." -Castform

Charmander's heart broke. Castform realized that he said it.

"Look, I have to go now. See you!" -Castform

Charmander stood there. She started to look where Seedot and Hoothoot was.

"Why YOU?" -Charmander

Charmander stormed to her home (And she stayed there for the night).

The next day...

It was morning again (11:00 to be right), Hoothoot was sleeping peacefully. Seedot was with Hoothoot, looking at the sky. Castform walked to Seedot and Hoothoot. He always says hi before he sits next to them. Charmander was behind the tree and the others. Since she was mad from yesterday, she would try to take Castform for herself. So she would faint Seedot and Hoothoot first. She started to use Flamethrower at the tree. Seedot and Hoothoot felt that it was warmer today. But when she looked up at the tree, it was on fire. Castform had to push those two out of the tree. They saw Charmander and were mad at her. Charmander wouldn't say anything unless what was she doing. Castform s e c r e t l y used Rain Dance. When it started to rain, the fire was out. Castform was now transformed to the water.

"What are you doing to my plan?" -Charmander

"I'm wondering what are you doing?" -Seedot

"You know what I want!" -Charmander

Castform stood there, looking at those three arguing.

"I can't take this anymore!" -Hoothoot

Hoothoot had to start it. She used Tackle at Charmander. Charmander grabbed Hoothoot before she was hit. Charmander used Mega Kick to send Hoothoot flying. Hoothoot stood there on the sky until she was going down. Then she would use Headbutt to make great damage. Charmander used Flamethrower to make Hoothoot slow down. Hoothoot crashed on the grass.

Seedot was next. She used Bullet Seed at Charmander, but Charmander used Ember to take out the seeds. Charmander used Tail Whip (Her tail attacked Seedot) and Seedot was knocked down.

"Humph..." -Charmander

Seedot slowly got up and used Bide. Charmander thought that this was Harden. So she used Slash at Seedot. Seedot felt it but she still stayed there. Charmander backed up then used Fire Blast at her. Dang, she was severely hurt. Seedot unleashed her power and Charmander was thrashed badly. Seedot breathed heavily and she fainted. Charmander still got up and grinned. Castform (Since it was still raining) had to do something. He used Weather Ball to make Charmander soaked. Charmander was coughing after Castform's attack.

"But... why?" -Charmander

"Because you didn't need to hurt Seedot and Hoothoot." -Castform

"I know you kissed them both but don't you like me?" -Charmander

"Look, I love you and those 2, too. But if you still want me, don't hurt them." -Castform

The rain stopped. Castform was now himself again. Seedot and Hoothoot got up again.

"I just hope Charmander learned a lesson." -Seedot

They (Exept Castform) were tired. They had to go to their homes and rest. When Seedot and Hoothoot left, Castform gave Charmander a passionate kiss.

"See you." -Castform

"You too!" -Charmander

Castform waved at all of the girls as they left.

To be continued...


	11. What's Pikachu Doing?

(Pairings: Magby x Pikachu)

Chapter 11: What's Pikachu doing?

It's from the Flashback, where Zapdos and Pikachu fled from the Double Battle with Pandora and Minun. Pikachu (Still in that lost place) sat down, sad.

"I'm sorry, Plusle... I only wanted you as your mate..." -Pikachu

"Who's there?" -?

A Pokemon that was like Magmar, but different, came out behind a standing log.

"Hi, I'm Magby." -Magby

"Oh... I'm Pikachu." -Pikachu

"Nice to meet you..." -Magby

Pikachu started to chat with Magby, a little happy.

"So, what IS this place?" -Pikachu

"This is the Lost World." -Magby

"Lost... World...?" -Pikachu

"It's where you'll get to have fun." -Magby

Magby showed an ice ride for any Pokemon less than 28 inches. Pikachu sat on the start of the ice. Magby told him to hang on; they also holded hands. Pikachu blushed. The ride was like down, fast, loop, up, loop, down, faster, jump, and then they landed on water. They laughed for lots of seconds.

"You're right, Magby." -Pikachu

"I know. It always happens." -Magby

They went to Haunter's Place (Haunted House?) and walked in.

"If you know, I'm not scared for any Haunters." -Pikachu

Magby headed to a picture. A Haunter reached his arm at Pikachu's shoulder. Pikachu was shocked more then paralization.

"M-m-Magby... I feel it..." -Pikachu

Pikachu fled out of the place. Magby followed him. When they were out, Pikachu was tired. Magby's hand touched Pikachu's shoulder. Pikachu gasped then blushed more.

"You know, Magby. There isn't really everything to have fun with." -Pikachu

"You sure?" -Magby

"Yeah..." -Pikachu

Pikachu's hand took Magby's. Magby instantly blushed.

From the base...

Minun sat outside. Plusle was with him, together. The winds blew lightly for the breeze.

"Anything you want to do before we get back inside the base?" -Minun

Plusle kissed Minun. They touched each other's bodies.

Back at the Lost World...

Pikachu started to sleep. Man, they had fun. Magby was sitting next to him, blushing. As Pikachu woke up, Magby came closer.

"How was your sleep?" -Magby

"Very nice..." -Pikachu

Magby stared at Pikachu for some seconds, and then she turned back.

"What's wrong?" -Pikachu

"It's love..." -Magby

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt you." -Pikachu

Magby turned back to Pikachu. Pikachu did something for Magby; he kissed her for a minute.

'Pikachu... You're my mate?' -Magby

Pikachu broke the kiss.

"Now I know how it is." -Magby

Pikachu got up then Magby did too.

"Come on... Let's go." -Pikachu

They walked out of the spot for more fun.

To be continued...


	12. Rivals

SM: Minor slash senses are tingling! It's Zangoose and Seviper!

(Pairings: Zangoose x Breloom)

Chapter 12: Rivals

Last time Pandora made a Crowd Seat (About 27 Pokemon can sit there), everyone sat there. Zangoose sat there, quietly. Pandora was facing next to the Seat. Breloom came to Zangoose, happy enough to say something to him.

"Good morning, Zangoose." -Breloom

Zangoose just sat there, being quiet.

"Do you mind if I can sit next to you?" -Breloom

Her friend, Horsea, came.

"Hey, I want to sit next to him." -Horsea

"Sorry, but I was first." -Breloom

Suddenly, the others started to come (Same as the list on Chapter 1).

"I want to sit next to him!" - Flaaffy

Seviper was mad and had to do something.

Seviper slithered down to look at Zangoose. They both stared at their faces. They mostly hate each other. Breloom started to shout out to Seviper.

"Seviper, stop staring at Zangoose!" -Breloom

Seviper started to look at the girls.

'_Breloom..._ (Starts to look at Zangoose again) _Everyone- Except Plusle- wants to sit with him... He's too cool to be this way..._' -Seviper

"Come on, Zangoose! Beat him up again!" -Breloom

"Huh?" -Mawile

Mawile kept looking at Pandora until his 2nd head bumped on Seviper's head, and it moved. Mawile turned to those two.

"Oh... Sorry..." -Mawile

All of the girls kept looking at them.

"But... How?" -Breloom

Seviper's lips touched Zangoose's. Their eyes were still open of what happened. Breloom started to faint, with her mouth open.

'_What? I was going to do that, Seviper!_' -Breloom

They both broke the kiss and started to wipe out their tongues.

"Seviper... I'm going to kill you..." -Zangoose

"Uh..." -Mawile

"Oh, drag... I sense danger..." -Seviper

All of the girls stared at Seviper.

"Seviper, you are stupid..." -Breloom

"I didn't mean to do it!" -Seviper

Breloom was ready to use Sky Uppercut.

"You're annoying..." -Breloom Seviper was too scared to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zangoose started to walk to the sea. He was too bored to sit with any of the girls. Seviper was wounded with the "Sky Uppercut" and the other attacks the girls did.

'_Humph. I don't have time for any of this... I'm too bored..._' -Zangoose

Seviper HAD the nerves to get up and find Zangoose. When he found him, he used Taunt.

"Zangoose, why could you do this?" -Seviper

Zangoose looked at Seviper, but never talked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pandora had to keep quiet for everyone. He took out his GBA SP and chatted with Minun.

Minun: Hey Pandora! How is it going today?

Pandora: Not that much.

Minun: I'm with Plusle now, if you want to come.

Pandora: Okay. I'm at that Crowd Seat. Zangoose Pandora and Seviper left. Breloom is finding Zangoose and I still can't keep the Pandora other Pokemon quiet!

Minun: Oh...

(Plusle joined the chat.)

Pandora: Anything on you, Minun?

Minun: Nope.

Pandora: Okay, then.

Minun: You know, I met this guy, who met this guy, who met this guy, who met this guy, who met this guy, who met this guy, who met this guy, who met this guy...

Pandora: ...

Minun: ...That met me, then Pikachu showed-

Pandora: Pikachu didn't showed up!

Plusle: I've seen Pikachu.

Minun: Why are you doing here, Plusle? I'm not doing anything. I'm just-

Plusle: chatting with you. Anything-

Pandora: new today? Nope, not-

Minun: me. I'm trying to move

Pandora: somewhere else...

Plusle: We're all doing it?

Minun: Yes, Plusle.

Pandora: I'll find you, Minun. Chat with you later!

(Pandora left the chat.)

Plusle: I'm with Pandora. I love you.

(Plusle left the chat.)

Pandora ran to Minun as fast as he can.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Could you answer me?" -Seviper

"It's because Breloom hates you!" -Zangoose

'_He's right..._' -Seviper

"I love to talk with you, but I'm serious!" -Zangoose

Zangoose approached him and used Crush Claw. Seviper dodged it and used Poison Tail. Breloom came to the sea, but she saw Zangoose being hit by the Poison Tail. She watched them battle. Seviper was using Poison Fang now. The tooth was purple (If I'm right) and started to glow. Zangoose grabbed his fangs and threw him. Seviper was blasting off...

Breloom slowly came to Zangoose and she blushed. Zangoose didn't look at her.

"Please, Breloom. Go away..." -Zangoose

"Look, Zangoose, I was sorry from that seat. I only was nervous." -Breloom

Zangoose started to look at Breloom.

"I only wanted to talk to you so I wouldn't be alone." -Breloom

"Breloom... I'm sorry, too..." -Zangoose

"If you want to be alone again, I'll leave." -Breloom

As Breloom left, she told Zangoose her last words.

"Oh, and one more thing... I love you..." -Breloom

"Wait!" -Zangoose

Breloom stopped walking and looked at Zangoose. Zangoose ran to Breloom then kissed her. After some seconds, he broke it.

"I love you too..." -Zangoose

Breloom left after this. Zangoose blushed then sat down.

To be continued...


	13. Prologue of the Pokemon War

Chapter 13: Prologue of the Pokemon War

Seviper was still at the sky, but he started to fall. He was now in the Lost World. As he was falling, he started to roll. He landed softly but he was still rolling, until he crashed on a tree. The tree fell on him and everything shaked. Pikachu and Magby were still kissing until they felt the shake. Pikachu broke the kiss then looked where Seviper was.

"What was that?" -Pikachu

"Don't know... Let's check it out." -Magby

They ran to where Seviper was, but Pidgeot was first.

He tried to wake him up, but from the roll, he fainted.

XxX

Pandora was at the base. He couldn't find Minun; Minun hid from him. Plusle was with Minun. Pandora went inside the base and tried to find him. Even in Minun's room. Rhyhorn helped him but nothing was found. This was like hide and seek but almost like lost and found. Pandora was now where Minun is, but some feet away. He looked down and saw Minun. He was still kissing Plusle and had Pandora look back...

XxX

Pikachu found some Revives from the grass. The Revive woke Seviper and noticed that that he was in Magby's home. Magby knew that he would wake up in this time. Seviper was asking where was Zangoose. He remembered that he was being throwned by him, but he was dizzy. After some time, Pidgeot had an idea…

"How about we start a team?" -Pidgeot

Magby whispered to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, would it be a good idea?" -Magby

"Yeah. No one can stop us when we have strong Pokemon to battle Pandora with..." -Pikachu

"Yeah... Pandora was unstoppable when I battled him!" -Pidgeot

Here's how it worked. Seviper is now on Pikachu's team. It's now in 4 Pokemon.

XxX

Minun, after the kiss, climbed onto Pandora.

"Hmm... What were you doing?" -Minun

"Finding you. Then I saw you kissing Plusle." -Pandora

"Oh, come on... At least no one was look-" -Minun

A Poison Tail struck Minun in high speeds. Minun was five feet away from Pandora until Pidgeot took him away.

"Darn you! Let go of me!" -Minun

Pidgeot's feet, Minun was being held on, squeezed him. Minun was screaming out for help.

Here's now the bad news. Minun was captured, Plusle is in trouble, and Pandora doesn't know what to do.

XxX

Minun's eyes started to open. He was binded on 4 ropes. Two on both arms, two on both feet.

"So, are you awake now?" -Pidgeot

"Huh? Pidgeot, free me this instant!" -Minun

"Why should I free you?" -Pidgeot

"Because... Ich möchte nicht jetzt gefangengenommen werden!" -Minun

Pidgeot was shocked... Minun learned it?

"Ich werde nicht Sie noch freigeben!" -Pidgeot

Minun looked at Pidgeot. Pidgeot learned it too.

"So, is he here?" -Pikachu

Pikachu was in where Minun didn't know where he was.

XxX

Pandora ran where Pidgeot has taken Minun. He wasn't happy by the moment. Plusle was with him, knowing what they would do to Minun. When they were there, Pandora stopped.

"Oh, no!" -Pandora

They were in Pikachu's castle! Minun never knew unless Pandora tells him.

He looked at a window to see Minun. Plusle gasped that Minun was being binded and hitted by Seviper's Poison Tail! She backed away and tears flowed out.

"How... dare... they... do this?" -Plusle

Rhyhorn was behind them, suddenly.

"What-" -Rhyhorn

When Rhyhorn looked where Minun was, he screamed.

"Minun... How did he get there?" -Rhyhorn

"Plusle knew this." -Pandora

Rhyhorn found the door for the castle. Plusle wanted to destroy those who hurted Minun.

"Let's break in!" -Pandora

Pandora's Hyper Beam and Plusle's Thunder broke the door. Rhyhorn ran in, following Pandora then Plusle.

XxX

Seviper stopped what he was doing and noticed that the door broke.

"Looks like Pandora's in." -Seviper

Pikachu and the others got out the room and saw Pandora, Plusle, and Rhyhorn.

"Ugh... Have to get out..." -Minun

Minun was in bad condition. His "Special" eye freed Minun. He then slowly walked to a window from that room where Pandora and the others were.

"Why are you interrupting us?" -Pikachu

"We want Minun back!" -Pandora

Minun crept to Pandora.

"(In a low voice) Minun!" -Pandora

"Why..." -Minun

Pandora used Recover to heal Minun. Pikachu gasped loudly and was angry.

"That's IT!" -Pikachu

The Pikachu team started to attack Pandora.

At least Rhyhorn took Pidgeot, Pikachu taking Minun, Magby taking Plusle, and Seviper taking Pandora.

The battle was short. Pikachu's team couldn't take the power that Minun and Pandora had. Pidgeot flew where they had the bomb. As Pidgeot activated it...

"So, you can't escape now!" -Pidgeot

"We can!" -Minun

Minun took Pandora, Rhyhorn, and Plusle's hand, then they teleported out. Pidgeot was shocked.

"Nice job, Pidgeot!" -Pikachu

They all ran out of the castle and saw it blown up.

XxX

Minun safely was back at Pandora's base. They were still floating until his eye closed. He stopped floating, then fainted.

"Minun?" -Plusle

Pandora picked him up and took him to his new room. He took him to his bed, putted him down, then he left.

Some days later...

Plusle woke Minun up. She was surprised that he was okay.

"Plusle..." -Minun

They both kissed. Pandora looked at a window.

"He's awake..." -Pandora

(Yeah, it all ended out at Pandora's Base. Everybody (At least 47) was in there having fun. Playing games, talking, being alone... Especially Plusle and Minun. Everyone has some adventures they never went to, and now they are now safe once again.)

The End…


End file.
